


whims

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anyways, Drabble, F/F, I forgot my style due to writer block hmm, Romance, is this okay?, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: She dream of the past, and then ...





	whims

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It has been awhile since I wrote DiaMari. This is a bit self-indulgent + writer block attacked + HELLO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU @CHICHAN54 THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME DELICIOUS DIAMARI FEED thoughIdontreallyunderstandjapanesecough
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

She wasn’t exactly used to it, no matter how often she woke up to Mari’s VVIP suite in Awashima hotel, seeing lazy morning sun peeked through the curtains. It was as if she never worth for such luxury, such overflowing amount of love, it almost felt surreal sometimes to see how her days turned to be more colorful. The idea to spend the night always send her to nowhere, though, like, absolute nowhere – she wanted to reject but Mari is smarter to make her agree, and it wasn’t for once. Mari would always ask about it by the end of the month, or in a day when most of paperwork of student council and chairman completed, Dia already lost count of how many nights they had spent together.

“Dia.”

The raven-haired girl didn’t notice that a certain sleepyhead awake. Dia would happen to wake up earlier and woke her later every time she has been there. However, this morning was different, since Mari is the one calling her name.

When Dia opened her eyes, she was greeted by a forlorn expression of Mari, fully awake and sound. Dia was about to open her mouth to ask why, when a thumb grazed below her eyes.

“… You’re crying again.”

Dia quickly raised her hand to feel what Mari is talking about, there was a sigh from Mari as their fingers met. It was her tears – Mari wasn’t lying. Though the thing that surprised her is the aforementioned ‘again’, while she herself is baffled to know that she _is_ indeed crying.

Mari moved closer, their naked shoulders touched beneath the blanket, golden eyes checking Dia’s complexion, studying her confused, widened emerald. “Are you okay?”

Dia wasn’t sure whether she had an answer for it – she felt completely fine before they slept in till she’s awakened. There hasn’t been much stress she dealt with, be it from Aqours’ practice and student council problems. There was nothing—

_Ah._

Another fresh tears trickled down, she remembered. She recalled the heartache, she relished the pain, she – Dia was crying. Mari gently placed her hands to cup those cheeks, her thumbs wiping out streamed tears, murmuring to ensure that everything will be okay about twice to countless times.

“I … dream when you left,” she choked a sob. “I thought … you’ll never coming back …”

The day she deeply regret, Mari pursed her lips, the day when she decided to depart for scholarship after their group disbanded. She believed that Kanan hated her, Dia detested her – everything that happened is her fault. When she had a chance to be back, she sought for atonement, for forgiveness, for mending those hearts that she had left broken, and yet she couldn’t do it; the girl in front of her, the crybaby who’s hiding her face inside the very mask of bravery is still crying.

“Dia, I …” no, she didn’t know what to say, a simple sorry won’t be enough. She could only took her closer, embraced her, trying to be there—to share the pain. “I’m here. I won’t be going anywhere anymore.”

Mari could feel Dia’s tense muscle slowly relaxed in her ams, the sobbing subsided, though not completely faded. Her days of atonement would continue, and this time, she would uphold her promise, she would make sure that every scar from her absence disappeared and Dia would smile again, just like how she loved it.

“Can we … stay like this for awhile?” there was a whisper, also a minuscule of snuggle.

“Of course.”


End file.
